


Admired Confession

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish to tell him how you feel - but you can't bring yourself to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admired Confession

He portrays something of an amazing meaning to you, and you love to speak with him, just talking to him is something you enjoy. 

____________________

 

You close your locker, ready for your next class, textbooks in hand, along with your binder, and head off for class. The rain can be heard from even inside, hitting the building hard. The wind picks up and lessens along with the power of the rain, but you try to divert your attention from the storm. Lightning strikes, and thunder booms, but you ignore it, and focus on the sounds from the hallway. 

All of a sudden, you hit something - hard. 

All of you books fall out of your hand, luckily not many people are in the hallway, so not many people saw you drop everything, but you look up and you bumped into him. 

“Would you fucking wa-”, he stops, “-I, I am sorry, I didn’t notice it was you, sorry…” he says. 

You look to see his face painted in a sea of red his freckles are lost in. You meet eyes a beautiful shade of gold, and catch yourself staring. Your face turns pink and then you realize he is helping you pick up your books. 

“S-sorry, I really wasn’t paying attention, I didn’t mean to bump into you like that, it was an accident…” you say to him, as you ready yourself to scurry off. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, I wasn’t paying attention either…” he says to you right before you are gone. 

You continue through the halls, your face pink, but you are almost happy, oddly. 

Crushes have always been something that appeared cute to you, but you have never had one, at least not a real one. But now you are convinced you have a major crush on this boy.

The feeling you carry holds no impossibilities, hold the fact that anything could happen - a feeling that comes out in a wind of comparisons, resembling the feeling you have for this boy - all the feelings you have for this boy- tied up into one word, one odd verb; love. 

Like water - you drown in the feeling that follows you like your own shadow, something lovely filling up. Like water - it can fill, and it does, the more you think, feel, talk, breathe. Like water - you can’t live without it. 

Every heartbeat you feel - every time you think about the feeling - you are lost in a new rhythm.

You wish you were stronger and could easily express your feelings to him - but you are shy and weak, proving nothing to anyone ever. And this is something you wish you could do, something you wish you could take advantage of, something you simply want to make easier to tell someone. 

After school, you meet him outside. He isn’t occupying himself with anything, simply as if he was waiting, and it seems like was, for as soon as he saw you he made his way carefully to you, calling your name as he reached closer for precaution. You stood, taking a few steps forward, lessening what he’d half to walk. 

He stopped in front of you, and instead of what he normally had to do - look up - he looked down to see you, and you felt your eyes connect, at least for a brief moment. 

“Hey, Chi- Fujisaki, can I tell you something?” he asks you, and you quickly nod yes. “Uh, I have been meaning to tell you this but, uh, erm, I like you…” he finishes. 

And you b r e a k. 

Your eyes tear up and you look at him with admiration. He is blushing, looking away, but when he looks back, he notices your tears, “D-did I say something wrong? A-are you okay?” he asks, panicked. You gulp, and breathe in before you are able to answer him, “N-no, I just, thank you! I really, really like you too! I am just happy you told me!” you divulge. 

He smiles slightly as he looks at you, and you embrace him with no warning - and he accepts, wrapping his arms around you as he did, you have to stand on your tiptoes to properly reach his shoulder in which you rest your head, and you smile into his shoulder. The smile reaches him and he emits one, 

and a muffled “thank you”, is again released from your mouth.


End file.
